Cyrk z alergią/scenariusz
Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i przyjaciele mieli pójść do cyrku, lecz został odwołany. Postanowili zrobić własny. Wystąpili w nim wszyscy przyjaciele i nawet sam Pepe. Nie przeszkodziło mu to w pracy. Fretka ma alergię na pory, przez co puchnie i zmienia jej się głos. Jednak pomaga to mamie w karierze. Dundersztyc wymyślił maszynę do napełniania powietrza helem. Cyrk z alergią (Baljeet biegnie do domu Flynn-Fletcherów.) Baljeet: Idziemy dziś do cyrku, Idziemy dziś do cyrku! (Wbiega do domu Flynn-Fletcherów, gdzie dzieci jedzą śniadanie.) Cześć, to ja! Możemy już iść oglądać sławny cyrk, Dzikie Salto! Fineasz: Klapnij sobie, tylko skończymy jeść. Baljeet: (Siada przy stole.) Dobra. (Podśpiewywuje.) Idziemy dziś do cyrku, idziemy dziś do cyrku. Lawrence: Oj, nie mam dziś dobrych wieści, dzieci. Napisali tu, że cała trupa cyrku dostała jakiejś alergii i musieli odwołać dziś przedstawienie. Izabela: Rany, ale wtopa. Linda: Jeśli mają takie uczulenie jak Fretka na pory, to.. nic dziwnego, że nie chcą się wam na oczy pokazać. Fineasz: (Do Izabeli) Robi się czerwona, puchnie, głos jej się zmienia, straszne. Linda: (Do Lawrence'a) No, kotku, to znaczy, że jednak możesz iść ze mną na próbę. Nagrywamy dzisiaj z dziewczynami naszą debiutancką płytę, Ciemna Strona Naleśnika! Lawrence: Mhm, będzie hicior! Linda: Głowy do góry. (Przytula Fineasza i Ferba.) Na pewno i tak miło spędzicie czas. To cześć, na razie! Papa! (Linda i Lawrence wychodzą.) Izabela: W cyrku to musi być fajnie pracować. Fineasz: Ta. Ej, Ferb! Chodź, zrobimy własny cyrk! Będzie fajosko! Ferb zajmie się namiotem, ja będę zapowiadać! Izabela: Każdy może sobie uszyć ekstra kostium! Django: Ej, mój numer to noga na głowie. (Próbuje założyć nogę za głowę, ale spada z krzesła.) Ał. Tylko na stojąco. Fineasz: Nawet Pepe może wystąpić. Pepe Nie Z Tej Planety! (Pepe odrywa się od śniadania z podekscytowania.) Baljeet: Potem przedstawię mistyczno-magiczny trik, który zwali was z nóg. Patrzcie i podziwiajcie. Buford: Ja też pokażę coś takiego, że wam łby pourywa! Fineasz: Ferb, bierz narzędzia. Izabela: Do roboty! Baljeet: Juhu! (Fretka budzi się w swoim pokoju. Ziewa. Odwraca się w stronę zdjęcia Jeremiasza, które leży na łóżku.) Fretka: Dzień dobry, Jeremiaszu. (Mówi za zdjęcie.) Witaj, księżniczko. (Za swoje zdjęcie.) Och, ty! Hehehe! (Całuje ze sobą oba zdjęcia. Słyszy z dworu dźwięk wiertarki. Odkłada zdjęcia.) Poczekaj najdroższy, zaraz wracam. (Wygląda przez okno.) Co się tam dzieje!? (Widzi rozstawiony namiot cyrkowy.) Co, cyrk!? Czy ja mogę mieć święty spokój przez jeden dzień. (W namiocie cyrkowym) Fineasz: Dobra robota, Ferb. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Założyłem mu kostium. (Pepe w komicznym kostiumie wchodzi do bazy przez windę w trawniku.) Major Monogram: Hm? Witaj, Agencie P. Doktor Dundersztyc gromadzi aparaturę bioelektroniczną i- (Parska śmiechem na widok Pepe.) Haha! Ćwiczysz sztukę wymowy? Haha! Ale-ale nie wiem po co! (Pepe odchodzi.) Chwileczkę! Dokąd to, agencie!? Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! Nie obrażaj się! Nie śmieję się z ciebie, po prostu, mhm, wcześniej słyszałem świetny kawał i wiesz no, proszę, Agencie P, odwróć się, kontynuujmy odprawę! (Pepe odwraca się, a Major Monogram robi mu zdjęcie telefonem.) Haha! Carl, daj mi swój numer! Haha! Przyślę ci super fotkę! Haha! (Buford idzie do namiotu cyrkowego z wózkiem.) Buford: (do Fineasza) Ej, młody! Przywiozłem swoje rekwizyty. Fineasz: Buford, co właściwie masz zamiar pokazać? Buford: Wykonam skok w błoto, z papierową torbą na głowie. (Chwila ciszy) Fineasz: Niech będzie. Buford: (Wprowadza wózek do namiotu.) Publika oszaleje. (Fineasz i Buford wchodzą d namiotu. Pod namiot podchodzi Fretka.) Fretka: A, tym razem nie zadzwonię do mamy, nie,, nie zadzwonię. (Słuszy słonia. Wyjmuje telefon i dzwoni do Lindy.) (Linda jest w studiu nagraniowym. Odbiera telefon.) Linda: (Szepcze.) Fretka, złotko, nie teraz. Nagrywamy. Komuś coś się stało? Fretka: No nie, ale- Linda: (przez telefon) To ja lecę. Pa! (Rozłącza się.) Fretka: Yyyyh! Jeremiasz: Siemasz, Fretka! Fretka: Och, cześć Jeremiasz. Jeremiasz: Mama prosiła, żebym wam podrzucił trochę warzyw z naszego ogródka. (Podaje Fretce koszyk.) Bo wiesz, będą dziś do późna siedziały w studiu. Fretka: Dzięki. Jeremiasz: Co to, jakiś cyrk? Ta, fajny. No spoko. Z cyrkiem to zawsze są jakieś cyrki. Hehehe! (Fretka wyobraża sobie Jeremiasza jak z bajki.) Głos Fretki w tle: Witaj, księżniczko. Fretka: Och, hihihihi! Jeremiasz: Nie uważasz? Fretka: Że co? Jeremiasz: Że powinniśmy razem usiąść. W sensie w cyrku. E, jeśli masz ochotę. Fretka: Tak, tak. (Zaczyna kasłać i jej twarz pokrywa się wysypką.) Jeremiasz: E, Fretka? Nic ci nie jest? Fretka: Słuchaj, czy w tym koszu są jakieś pory? Jeremiasz: Ee, no tak, gdzieś z półtora kilo. Fretka: (Kaszląc) To cześć! (Odchodzi.) (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Twardziel z nagrania: Tak, tańczę z twoją żoną koleś, coś ci nie pasuje? Dundersztyc: (Wysoko) Tak tańczę z two- (Odchrząkuje.) Tak, tańczę z twoją żoną koleś, coś ci nie pasuje? Nareszcie mam głos twardziela. '' '''Twardziel z nagrania': A jak, zjadłem ci ostatnią nektarynkę, nie podoba się to won! Dundersztyc: (nisko) A jak, zjadłem- ee... (Pepe wpada do budynku przez dach. Dundersztyc kaszle.) O, Pepe Pan Dziobak. Słuchaj, czy-czy mógłbyś jednak wchodzić od frontu? Jeśli ci to nie robi różnicy. To znaczy. A jak, zjadłem ci ostatnią nektarynkę, nie podoba się to won! Niezły twardziel, a ja go jeszcze utwardzę. (Więzi Pepe w sieci.) Bo widzisz, ja od maleńkości miałem przeraźliwie piskliwy głos. Ale te dni już minęły. Bo spójrz, oto Głoso-Nator! Bioelektronicznie miksuje on powietrze z megahelem! Który sprawia, że wszyscy będą piszczeli cienkimi głosami, przy których mój będzie prawdziwym basem. Próbowałem najpierw obniżyć swój głos, ale potwornie dużo z tym roboty. (Wylatuje na inatorze przez dach.) Nie no znowu! (Fretka przegląda się w lustrze w pokoju.) Fretka: Jasne, oczywiście, musiał przynieść akurat pory. Gdzie lekarstwo!? Gdzie lekarstwo!? (Wyjmuje lekarstwo.) Ach! Szybko, zanim mi się głos zacznie obniżać. (Widzi, że lekarstwo się skończyło.) (nisko) Nie! Dziewczyna: (z dworu) Cześć, Jeremiasz! Chcesz usiąść koło mnie w cyrku? Fretka: Nie, nie! Ona nie może usiąść koło Jeremiasza! Nie pozwolę! Zawiadomię mamę! Ale jak ja się tak pokażę!? (Widzi wiszący obok dres i papierwą torbę.) Dziewczyna: To co, chcesz koło mnie usiąść? (Fretka w wypatrzonym ubraniu przebiega koło Jeremiasza i dziewczyny.) Fretka: Przepraszam. Jeremiasz: E, nie ma sprawy! Dzięki, ale umówiłem się z Fretką. (Pepe uruchamia piłę w kapeluszu, czym tnie siatkę i się uwalnia.) Doo-dooby-doo-ba Dooby-doo-ba-doo-dooby-doo-ba Doo-dooby-doo-ba Dooby-doo-ba-doo-dooby-doo-ba Agent P! (Pepe wylatuje z budynku. Przelatuje nad cyrkiem Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: (z namiotu) Już za chwilę przed państwem Ferb i Pepe Nie Z Tej Planety! (Pepe leci do cyrku. Wyjmuje kokosowy stanik.) (W namiocie) Fineasz: Ej Ferb, zaraz wychodzicie. Gdzie Pepe? (Pepe podszedł do chłopców w swoim kostiumie.) A, tu jesteś! Baljeet: (na scenie) Panie i panowie, moment kulminacyjny! Przystąpię teraz do przyłączenia kciuka! Teraz tańczę, teraz gram, Znowu palców dziesięć mam! (Krzyk radości publiczności) Fineasz: Wielkie brawa dla czarnoksiężnika Baljeeta! A teraz przygotujcie się na mrożący krew w żyłach popis w wykonaniu Pepe Nie Z Tej Planety, który wykona skok przez obręcz strachu wprost do baseniku przeznaczenia! Publiczność: Uuu! (Ferb opuszcza Pepe na trampolinę po czym dziobak przeskakuje przez obręcz i wpada do baseniku.) Fineasz: Udało się! Oklaski dla mężnego dziobaka i jego asystenta! (Pepe już w fedorze wychodzi z cyrku i odlatuje z Dundersztycem.) (W studiu nagraniowym) Fretka: (Podchodzi do Lindy.) Ej, mamo! Linda: Fretka, czy ty znów coś kombinowałaś z porami? Fretka: Tak, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, co robią chłopaki. Linda: A co mianowicie? (Piosenka "To zimne dranie") Fretka: Ci dwaj wiecznie coś kombinują i szarpią moje biedne nerwy! Bo karzącej twojej ręce, wymykają się bez przerwy! To zimne dranie! Chociaż zawsze udają, że oni to nigdy i nic Vivian: Zapodawaj Fretka, zapodawaj! Fretka: To zimne dranie! Ujmę to w ten sposób, mamo, Niewinność ich to na wodę pic. Kolejkę zbudowali, I plażę mieli raz. Pędzili miastem bydło, Coś knują cały czas. W muzeum było tak, że w przeszłość mnie wysłali I choć mieli roboty giganty Ty mówisz, że są mali. To zimne dranie! W tym domu codziennie na jakiś narażam się stres To zimne dranie! Wszyscy razem! Chórek: Lepszy już jest wcielony bies! Fretka: Aniołki zgrywać chcą, lecz mamo uwierz mi to tylko pozory ci chłopcy są źli Przez tych dwóch drani Ja czuję się jakby Po głowie przejechał mi TIR. Nie kłamię! O nie! To zimne dranie! Wszyscy razem! Chórek: Lepszy już jest wcielony bies! Fretka: Stale to powtarzam Chórek: Lepszy już jest wcielony bies! Fretka: To zimne draaanie Małe dranie dwa! To jak, wracasz ze mną do domu? Linda: Ty żartujesz, córcia? Nagrywajmy dalej! Fretka: Aaa! (Pepe ląduje na inatorze Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak, nareszcie. Przybywasz jednak za późno. (Pepe wychyla rękę do wyłącznika. Dundersztyc jednak bije go po niej.) Zostaw! (Powtarza się to kilkakrotnie.) Zostaw! Nie ruszaj! Przestań! Przestań! Przestań! Mówię ci! (Pepe łaskocze Dundersztyca.) Hahaha! Nie! Przestań! Przestań! Łapy przy sobie, słyszysz!? (Ogniki występują na scenie. Za kurtynami są Fineasz i Ferb. Podchodzi do nich Buford.) Buford: Patrzcie, mam już gotowy kostium. Zapowiedz, że wystąpi świr z torbą na głowie. Fineasz: Twój występ można ulepszyć. Mamy kilka sugestii. Skróci się ramię dźwigni i zmieni tor lotu. Buford: Ale wyląduję głową w błocie, tak? Fineasz: O tak, tak! Buford: Błoto musi być. Fineasz: (Stoi na scenie) To był Django, człowiek guma do żucia. (Ginger wynosi ze sceny na wózku skręconego Django.) Django: Aaa... Fineasz: ? A teraz śmiałek, który uniesie się wysoko w niebo, by następnie pogrążyć się w odmętach azteckiego błota umarłych. Publiczność: Uuu... Ale numer! Hura! O rany, trzymajcie mnie! (Fretka wbiega do namiotu.) Fretka: Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz! A, Jeremiasz! Zajął dla mnie miejsce. Fineasz: Panie i panowie, oto świr z torbą na głowie. (Fineasz przez pomyłkę myli Fretkę z Bufordem i zaprowadza ją na dźwignię.) Buford: (Wyskakuje zza kurtyny.) Tadam! Hej! Fretka: Chłopaki dajcie spokój, no co wy! Buford: Jakiś frajer mnie wygryzł! (Ferb wystrzela Fretkę w powietrze, ale dziewczyna wypada poza namiot.) Fretka: Aaaa! (Ferb gwiżdże.) Fineasz: Hm? Wydawało mi się, że jest znacznie cięższy. Buford: Nie! Nie! To miało być moje 5 minut! (Wskakuje do błota.) Ej, patrzcie na mnie! To ja! (Okrzyki radości publiczności) Fineasz: Ej, skąd on tam się wziął? Ferb: Każdy ma jakiś talent, nawet Buford. (Pepe kopie Dundersztyca na włącznik, czym opuszcza rurę od inatora do namiotu cyrkowego.) Dundersztyc: No to ładnie, aparatura się popsuła. Fineasz: A teraz, szanowna publiczności, czas na oszałamiający finał z udziałem całej naszej trupy oraz Pepe Nie Z Tej Planety! (Pepe przylatuje do cyrku. Cała trupa w ramach finału tworzy wieżę.) (Namiot przez nadmiar helu odlatuje na inator Dundersztyca porywając go ze sobą.) Dundersztyc: Bądź przeklęty obmierzły dziobaku! (Publiczność z cyrku się rozchodzi.) Publiczność: Dzięki wielkie, Fineasz. Niesamowita sprawa. Izabela: Pa Fineasz, byłeś dzisiaj ekstra jak zwykle. (Linda i Lawrence wracają do domu. Ferb chowa siedzenia ciągnąc za dźwignię. Linda i Lawrence wchodzą do ogródka.) Linda: Cześć dzieci! (Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe siedzą pod drzewem w ogródku.) Fineasz: Hej! Cześć! Mieliśmy tu cyrk! Linda: Musiała być niezła zabawa. (Pepe terkocze.) Kto chce posłuchać mojej płyty? Fineasz: Tak! My chcemy! Lawrence: To już zapraszamy. Fineasz: Fajno! (Wszyscy wchodzą do domu. Fretka przyczołguje się do ogródka.) Fretka: (Jęczy. Mówi normalnie.) Przynajmniej już mi przeszło. Jeremiasz: Cześć, Fretka. Mama puściła mi tę ich płytę. Masz naprawdę niesamowity wokal. Jak osiągnęłaś takie brzmienie? Fretka: Ach, jak to się mówi w branży artystycznej: Przez pory do gwiazd. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1